Pokemon Spirit Chronicles
by LightandDarkness Warrior
Summary: After being betrayed by most of his so called friends, Ash runs away and never returns. After finding a strange stone that connects him to a spirit that looks like him, he finds himself helping the spirit defeat a group of evil, dark spirits from ruling both worlds. Will the two succeed? Okay not my best summary but I am still new to this. Ash/Leaf, OC/OC, OC/OC. Cast List revised
1. Chapter 1

Pokémon Spirit Chronicles

* * *

Summary: After being betrayed by his so called friends, Ash runs away to Orre with nothing but his Pokémon beside him. During his time he discovers a strange stone that carries a spirit, one who requires his help in saving both worlds from Dark Spirits. Will the two succeed?

Cast List:

Heroes:

Ash Ketchum (18): Is the main protagonist of the series. After he was betrayed by his friends he runs away and never returns. After his first battle against a Dark Spirit user he meets Jakero Everheart, or Jake as he calls him for short, and teams up with him to protect the two worlds from Dark Spirits. He is Jake's partner and best friend. Voice: Sarah Natochenny

Pikachu: Is Ash's main Pokémon partner. Voice: Ikue Otani

Jakero 'Jake' Everheart (18): Is the dueteragonist of the series and Ash's spiritual counterpart. He informs Ash of the problems the Dark Spirits have caused in both worlds. He guides Ash through the wonders of the spirit world and even tells him how to defeat a spirit user. He is Ash's partner and best friend. Voice: David Gallagher

Leaf Green (18): Is a childhood friend of Ash's and also his childhood love interest. She meets up with him again on the way to the World Wide Pokémon Battle Tournament and like him is just as angry with his 'friends'. After their first date, she confesses her true feelings for him and becomes his girlfriend. Her spirit partner is Hikaru, Jake's girlfriend. Voice: Amy Birnbaum

Hikaru (18): Is Leaf's spirit counterpart and Jake's girlfriend. Her relationship with Leaf is a sisterly relationship. Voice: Amy Birnbaum

Aaron Hall (19): Is Ash's childhood best friend and Zartan's human counterpart. He first met up with Ash after he and Zartan defeated a Dark Spirit user and gave his best friend sympathy for what his 'friends' did to him and vowed revenge on all of them, especially Gary who he always had a habit of pounding. He seems to try and help his best friends come together as a couple and succeeds. Voice: Greg Abbey

Zartan (19): Is Aaron's spiritual counterpart and Jake's best friend. The relationship between the two is almost like brothers. Voice: Greg Cipes

Brock Harrison (23): Pokemon doctor and former Pewter City Gym Leader. Unlike the others, Brock doesn't betray Ash. He joins Ash on the journey to Orre and helps him and Jake fight against the Dark Spirits. Voice: Eric Stuart

Croagunk: One of Brock's Pokemon. Croagunk keeps Brock from flirting with other girls. Voice: Bill Rogers

Nebuchadnezzar (Neb for short) (23): Mechanical engineer from Phenac City and Brock's spiritual counterpart. Neb also has a Croagunk that keeps him from flirting with women. His relationship with Brock is also akin to a sibling rivalry. Voice Liam O'Brien

Ariel Masters (19): Is Aaron's girlfriend. Unlike the rest of the group Ariel doesn't have a spirit partner but still helps her boyfriend and her new friends in anyway she can. Voice: Hayden Panettiere

Villains:

Jason Blade (18): Is the secondary antagonist of the series, Rygor's partner, and Ash's rival. When he first appeared he battled Ash and Jake and nearly won if it weren't for their comeback strategy. He is a cold, arrogant and ruthless young man who wishes to conquer the world with Rygor's help and will kill anyone that gets in his way. Voice: Sean Schemmel

Rygor Everheart (18): Is the main antagonist of the series. He is both Jason's partner, and Jake's adopted brother. He is a Dark Spirit that wishes to conquer both the Spirit and human worlds. He holds great hatred for the members of the spirit council and the Grand Elder for denying him access into the council and towards his brother for not doing anything. Jake has mentioned that maybe if he had said something his brother would have turned out differently. Voice: Ted Lewis

Ash's former friends: After their betrayal they meet up with Ash at the WWPBT and try to apologize but to no avail. They later join Rygor only to lose to the three Spirit wielders. They serve as minor antagonists of the series.

* * *

**Well here's the cast. Tell me what you think and send me ideas through either PM or reviews. Until next time! For the newest members of the cast thank Gigatron4761. Thanks, man!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except Aaron, Jake, Hikaru, Zartan, Rygor, and Jason. Neb technically belongs to Gigatron4761. **

**Italics mean Pokémon speech**

**Any who lets begin shall we.**

* * *

**The Journey Begins: Defeat Trent!**

* * *

"Pikachu, use thunderbolt!" A voice shouted out as a bolt of thunder struck a target. The attack came from a Pikachu who was being commanded by a young Pokémon trainer. Who is this young trainer? Why he's none other than Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town or at least he was. "Good job, buddy," Ash complimented his partner's power.

"_Thanks, Ash!"_

"Hey Ash, dinner is almost ready!" Called Brock Harrison, Ash's long time traveling companion and only human friend left.

"Okay be there in a sec!" Ash called back to his friend. Ash and Pikachu immediately walked back their home which was a small house. "_I can't believe it's nearly been a year since that day." _The young trainer thought with a frown. Pikachu saw that look on his friend's face and knew what that meant. Ash was thinking about what happened that caused him and Brock to leave Pallet Town, and Kanto forever.

You see it's like this Ash had just gotten home after his adventure in Unova and almost immediately his other friends said that he should give up his dream after he lost in the Unova League. However Ash refused to listen to them and they all gave up on him, all but Brock and his mother, and he left.

When he entered Viridian Forest he called Pidgeot and told her the situation. She was furious with her master's former friends and joined him on his new journey but not before telling its flock to make sure the others never entered the forest again. Immediately following Brock arrived with all of Ash's other Pokémon and joined him.

The two then bought tickets for a ship heading to the Orre region and now live in a house Ash's family used to stay in whenever they visited Orre and Ash had received an app for his Pokedex that allowed him to carry more than six Pokémon. During their time in Orre both of them tried to further their careers. Brock continued his studies as a Pokémon Doctor and even helps out at the Pokémon Center nearby. Ash, however, continued training his Pokémon and even some of whom that were reluctant to evolve at first eventually evolved. So basically both of them are pretty happy with their lives in Orre, but still hold hatred towards their former friends.

"_Who needs them, anyway?" _Ash thought angrily. "_If that's the thanks I get for saving their asses a million times, then they can all burn in hell!" _Oh boy… the anger this boy has and who can blame him.

Both trainer and Pokémon entered the house and Brock immediately noticed that extremely pissed off look in Ash's eyes.

"You still thinking about it?" Ash only nodded.

"If they want to just go and ruin the friendship we had who cares!" Ash stated. "They won't miss us anyway."

"I know you're angry and all, Ash." Brock started. "But you can't let their words get to you. You are a great trainer and you raise your Pokémon the way a trainer should, not like some other trainers we know." Brock made a good point.

"Yeah, I guess so." Ash muttered when he saw something that caught his eye on the counter. "What's that?" He asked Brock. Brock followed his gaze and saw what he was looking at. It was a strange looking rock. It was a dark shade of blue and had strange markings on it.

"That? I found it on my way home from the Poke-mart today and didn't know what to do with it." He explained. Ash picked up the stone and examined it.

"_Help me!" _A voice said to him. He looked around for the source of the voice.

"_What's the matter, Ash?"_ Pikachu asked his trainer concerned.

Ash turned to his two friends. "Didn't you guys hear that?" They looked at him confused.

"_Hear_ _what_?"

"That voice."

"I didn't hear anything." Brock said. Ash looked at them both. "Maybe you've just been training to hard and are starting to hear things."

"Yeah, maybe." Ash said and then gazed back at the stone. "_I know I heard something, but where did it come from? And why does it sound like something bad is about to happen."_

"Okay dinner is served." Brock announced. That brought Ash out of it. "Come and get it!" Brock called out to both his and Ash's Pokémon, who immediately came running towards the house. The two boys gave out the food to each of their Pokémon and made sure they had enough for Snorlax. Then they themselves ate their own dinner. After that they both went to their rooms and Brock immediately fell asleep. Ash on the other hand was in his bed looking at the stone.

"I know I heard something coming from the stone." Pikachu heard his friend. He looked up and saw ash still looking at the stone. "Help me. Who was asking for help?"

"_Well you won't find out by staring at it all night and just talking to it." _Pikachu said. "_Just forget about and try to get some sleep we to leave early tomorrow for the tournament."_

"Oh that's right. Thanks for reminding me buddy." Ash put the stone on his nightstand and then went to sleep. "_I almost forgot for a second."_

The tournament mentioned is the World Wide Pokémon Battle Tournament. It's the biggest tournament of them all trainers from all over the world will be competing and whoever wins it all gets to fight a champion from one of the other leagues. Ash and his Pokémon had been training for the last year to be well prepared.

* * *

_Ash's Dream_

"_Huh?" Ash opened his eyes and noticed he wasn't in his room. No… he looked like he was in the middle of a war zone._

"_What's going on?" The young trainer heard something like two people in battle. He ran to the place where he heard the sounds and he saw to figures. _

_One was a figure that looked like a young man about 18 years old. He had slicked back jet black hair, blood red eyes, and dark tanned skin. His clothes consisted of a black cloak over a black shirt, black pants, and black shoes._

_The other figure was another young man also about 18. He had tamable brown hair, blues eyes, and pale skin. He was wearing a blue jacket with black details, a white t-shirt, black pants, and blue and white tennis shoes. And to Ash's big surprise the person had those same z marks on his face as him!_

"_Who are those two and why does the one in blue look like me?" The young trainer asked himself. While he was pondering his thoughts he noticed the two ready to clash again._

"_You will not harm anyone in this world or any other world again, brother!" Brother? These two are related? I know it's common for brothers to fight but seriously. _

"_And who will stop me? You and that pathetic human?" The one in black questioned. "You are just as weak as he is!" Harsh. The darker looking one managed to punch his brother and sent him plummeting to the ground._

_Ash immediately ran to the figure that almost looked like him. "Hey are you okay?" He asked the young man and noticed something strange about him. He was…transparent? "What the hell?" As Ash was still staring at the down ghost or whatever he is, the other guy saw them both._

"_Well now it looks like I get to destroy both of you." He started and charged up and orb of dark energy. Ash looked up horrified that he was about to die. "SAY GOODNIGHT!" The spirit yelled while laughing maniacally. He launched the orb at his brother and Ash._

"_AHHHH…" Ash screamed as he was nailed with the dark orb._

* * *

"AHHHH!" Ash screamed as he sat straight up in his bed. "Oh man what a nightmare." The young trainer wiped some of the sweat off his brow, and tried to regain his breath. "What was I seeing? Who were those two that were fighting each other? And why did that one look like me?"

"_What's wrong, Ash?" _Pikachu asked as he looked at his trainer.

"Nothing Pikachu it was just a really weird dream." Ash assured his partner. _"But was it really a dream? It seemed so really." _Ash thought then looked to the stone.

"Hey Ash you up yet? Breakfast is ready!" Brock called out from downstairs.

"Coming!" Ash called back as he got up and got dressed. On his journey he decided to wear a blue long sleeved jacket with white details, over a white t-shirt, blue jeans, black and white sneakers, and black fingerless gloves. His hat was the same one he wore during his travels in Unova. He looked back to the stone and pocketed it. "Well if something is going to happen I better have this with me." He said as he and Pikachu had exited his room and went downstairs.

After breakfast the two decided to head out and get a good start on getting to the WWPBT. The competition itself is being held in a city called Geo City (I know that is probably not a city in Orre so I just made it up).

"Okay we both already know the closest city is Phenac so we head their first and then head to whatever city is closest to it."

"All right and when we get there I'll have to continue my training with everyone." Ash said pumped up for the tournament. Before they could go any further they saw a girl and her Chansey, and it looked really beat up. That got the two's attention as they ran up to her. "Hey what happened here?" Ash asked her. She looked up at them and her eyes were red from all the crying she must have done.

"I was challenged to a battle by an older boy and he played unfairly." She told them, upset.

"How did he fight unfairly?" Brock asked her.

"For one thing he used two Pokémon at the same time while I only had one. Strange thing is they were both the same one. And then he had them both demolish my Chansey." She finished as she began to cry again. Brock ran up and took a look at her Chansey. He pulled out some potions and used them on Chansey.

Ash looked angry that someone would attack a little girl and her Pokémon so unfairly. "_Two of the same Pokémon and he commanded them both. How is that possible?"_

"_Someone else was pulling the strings for one of them."_ The voice Ash has been hearing spoke to him._ "Be careful if you run into him, my friend."_

"_I don't know who you are, but for some reason I am glad you are on my side." _Ash thought as he finished his mental talk with the voice in his head. "Can you tell us which way he went?"

"Yes, he went into the forest after he beat me." The girl said as she pointed towards the forest. That was all Ash needed to know as he ran straight into the forest with Brock trying to catch up with him.

"Hey Ash wait up will ya!" Brock called out as Ash decided to finally come to a stop. Brock finally caught up and stopped to catch his breath. "What was that about?" Brock questioned his friend.

"I hate anyone who would attack a younger opponent with cheating maneuvers and use two against one, it's just not fair." Ash explained. "So I'm going to find this jerk and make him regret it."

"But we don't even know where he is in this forest or what he looks like." Good point. Suddenly they heard a scream as if someone was hurt. "Of course we could just follow the sounds of danger." And they did just that.

When they got there they saw another young kid crowded towards his Braviary and another kind with a dark smirk on his face standing near a Sceptile.

"It's not fair, how were you able to use both of those Pokémon at the same time and I wasn't allowed to use more than one?" The kid asked the older boy sadly.

"That's just how these kinds of battles work runt." The older boy said darkly. "Now why don't you hand over all of your Pokémon and then I'll leave." That last part irked both Ash and Brock.

"You're not taking anything from anyone!" Ash shouted as he ran up to protect the younger boy. The older boy looked satisfied to see Ash, as he started to smirk darkly.

"Hey you're that Ash Ketchum kid, right?" He asked. "I heard you disappeared off the face of the earth and here I find you in Orre. My name is Trent and I challenge you to a battle to see if you are a worthy opponent."

"Oh so all you wanted was a battle? Well why didn't you say so?" Ash started. "So attacking little kids and cheating was just your way of practicing so you could battle me?!"

Trent just smirked. "In a way of speaking, yes." He chuckled. "So how about runt you feel like battling me?"

"I'll battle you if only to make you pay for what you've done!" Ash responded angrily. "So how many Pokémon will we use?"

"We'll each only use 1 Pokémon each." Trent answered.

"Fine by me! Pikachu, let's do this!" Pikachu leaped onto the battlefield as his cheeks emitted sparks.

"Oh so I get to face your pride and joy Pikachu, eh? Well let's see if you can beat my Sceptile!" Trent said as his Sceptile entered the field. "But before we begin someone else will be joining us." Ash, Brock, and Pikachu looked confused when he said that but it didn't last long as a Pokeball had hit the field.

"Where did that come from?" Brock questioned. Ash looked at Trent's side and noticed a second Sceptile and that wasn't the only thing he saw. Next to Trent was someone else that almost looked like the guy Ash saw in his dream last night.

"So you ready to lose, punk?" Trent taunted.

"Before we do aren't you going to introduce your friend?" Ash smirked. Trent and the guy next to him looked shocked, as did Brock. "That's how you beat those other trainers isn't it? You had from that guy next to you, right?"

"You can actually see him?" Trent wondered as he looked to his companion. "He knows the truth Zyber."

"So he does." The spirit, Zyber said.

"So he had help from a spirit to win those battles. That's cheating!" Brock exclaimed.

"Not cheating if they can't see him." Trent said. "Now enough talk let's begin! Sceptile use Leaf Blade!" And his Sceptile charged straight at Pikachu.

"Dodge it!" Ash called out. And Pikachu did just that. But they had more than just one opponent to deal with.

Zyber smirked. "Fury Cutter!" Zyber's Sceptile charged at Pikachu as well and unleashed a barrage upon the mouse Pokémon. Pikachu was pretty hurt after that.

"Pikachu, you alright?" Ash asked concerned.

"_I've had worse." _Pikachu stated.

"Alright then. Use Iron Tail!" Ash commanded as Pikachu ran up and his tail turned itself to iron and nailed Trent's Sceptile into Zyber's. Unfortunately that only succeeded in pissing them off.

"Sceptile use Solar Beam!" Both Trent and Zyber had declared. The two Pokémon started charging up their respective Solar Beam attacks.

"_Gotta act quick!" _Ash thought worried. "Pikachu, Quick Attack!" Pikachu started running very fast towards them both. But it looked like they were too late. "Oh no!/Pika!"

"Fire now!" Both of their Sceptile unleashed their Solar Beams and both nearly hit Pikachu if something hadn't intervened and gotten Pikachu out of the way. The blast from the combined Solar Beam attacks was enough to knock Ash and Brock off their feet.

"Pikachu!" Ash called out worried for his partner Pokémon. When the smoke cleared Pikachu was fine and was saved by…another Pikachu? "Wait, where did that other Pikachu come from?"

"Get up. We have to win this battle." A familiar voice said. Ash looked to his side and the sight before him shocked both him and Brock.

Next to him was that same spirit from his dream last night. He had the same brown hair, blue eyes and pale skin. He was wearing a blue jacket with black details, a white t-shirt, black pants, and blue and white tennis shoes. He even had the same z-marks on his face. Ash felt like he was almost looking in a mirror.

"Hurry the Dark Spirit and his partner are moving in. Get up." The spirit said to Ash.

"Who are you?" Ash asked.

* * *

**Alright so this ends the first chapter. Also I would like to point out my talents of writing battles aren't exactly good but I hope you enjoyed it and the rest that's yet to come in the next chapter.**

**Ash has encountered a trainer that has a spirit to help him win battles and he himself has met a spirit that looks just like him in some ways. The question is can Ash trust him? Find out next: the Battle Continues: a Partnership Formed! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the OC's mentioned in the last chapter and another one that will appear later on. **

**Italics mean Pokémon speech.**

**Let's begin shall we.**

* * *

**The Battle Continues: A Partnership Formed.**

* * *

Ash, Brock, Pikachu and Trent were shocked at the arrival of this new spirit that looked like Ash. Zyber however looked both scared and angry.

"No it-it can't be!" The other spirit smirked a little at Zyber's priceless face.

"Funny you don't seem happy to see me Zyber." Zyber growled a little at that. Ash however still looked confused at this new guy which he seemed to notice. He turned and smiled a little at Ash. "Nice to finally meet you face to face, Ashton." He held out his hand to Ash.

Ash shook his hand awkwardly. "Nice to meet you too, I…" Ash stopped as he realized something. "Wait how do you know my name? And for that matter who are you?"

"My name is Jakero Everheart and I am your spiritual counterpart." Jakero explained.

"My what now?" The young trainer questioned. Jakero sighed.

"I'll explain later. Right now I believe we have a battle to win." He focused his attention back to the battlefield and the two opposing them.

"How do I know for sure I can even trust you?" Ash questioned.

"You said that you were glad that I was on your side." Jakero remembered Ash had said that. "Besides what choice do you have right now?"

Ash looked to Jakero and then the battlefield. Pikachu may be strong but taking on two Pokémon who probably know all of the same attacks and can combine them together would be hard for one Pokémon to do. He sighed. "All right, I'll trust you." He started. "But don't make me regret it, got it?"

"No problem." Jakero stated.

"All right enough talk! Let's continue!" Trent shouted rather impatiently. "Sceptile use Fury Cutter!" His Sceptile ran at both Pikachus and got ready to attack.

"Pikachu use Protect!" Jakero commanded. His Pikachu got in front of Ash's Pikachu and surrounded them both with a blue-green force field.

"Nice save!" Ash complimented his new friend's tactics.

"Thank you!"Jakero said.

"Sceptile use Night Slash!" Zyber commanded his Sceptile. His Sceptile wound up its arms as the leaves on them started to glow a dark shadowy color.

"Dodge it!" Both Ash and Jakero called out to their Pikachus. Both of them jumped into the air and avoided the Night Slash attack.

"Use Bullet Seed!" Trent and Zyber called out. Both Sceptiles fired Bullet Seed at the two Pikachus.

"Use Shockwave, Pikachu!" Ash and Jakero called out. Both Pikachus, still mid-air, charged up and unleashed Shockwave which knocked down the combined Bullet Seed attack right back at the Sceptiles. The power must have been too much for Trent's Sceptile to handle as it fainted after that.

"No I'm out!" Trent exclaimed both angrily and sadly. Zyber didn't look to happy either.

"You've failed me, Trent." He muttered darkly. "You have done what needed to be done and that was to help me find him." He finished as he pointed towards Jakero.

"_They were looking for him? Why?" _Ash thought as to why they wanted his new friend.

"Sceptile use Giga Impact!" Zyber shouted. His Sceptile started running directly at both Pikachus who dodged it with ease. And due to Giga Impact's effect, Sceptile now had to recharge.

"Ash, I know of a combo that can end this now." Jakero told Ash. "But it will require your help."

Ash looked to Jakero for a second. Sure he may have just met this guy but he could tell by the look in his eyes that he could trust him. "Okay, tell me what you need me to do."

"First both of Pikachus need to use Electro Ball." He started. Ash nodded.

"Pikachu, use Electro Ball!" They both called out. Both Pikachus charged Electro Ball and were ready to launch it.

"Now use Iron Tail!" Jakero commanded. They both used Iron Tail on the two Electro Balls and launched them at Sceptile with great speed.

"I get it. Electro Ball by itself wouldn't do much against a grass-type on its own. But if its speed is increased it can be very powerful." Brock thought.

"Wow, that much speed should win us the match if they both hit." Ash said.

"That isn't all that's happening, Ash." Jakero started. Ash looked at him. "Take a look." Ash did and noticed the two Electro Balls fused together into a bigger Electro Ball.

"Whoa!" Ash and Brock were amazed.

The giant Electro Ball hit Zyber's Sceptile in the chest but instead of fainting it exploded into a burst of light. That had Ash, Brock and Pikachu concerned.

"What just happened?" Ash asked.

"Zyber's Pokémon was nothing more than a spiritual replica of the original." Jakero explained. That put the concerned trio at ease.

Zyber looked down in defeat and then looked up with rage in his eyes. "I may have lost this battle but I can still take you down!" He shouted as he rushed at both Ash and Jakero.

Jakero intercepted him by punching him hard in the face. "You have caused pain to two young children and have used a human to harm others. By the power of the council, Zyber I banish you to the Dark Realm!" He shouted as he raised his hand and suddenly Zyber was sucked into a dark vortex of some kind.

"This isn't over Jakero! There will be other dark spirits out to destroy you and they will be worse than me!" He shouted as he the portal closed.

"Before you ask he was sent to the Dark Realm where he belongs." Jakero answered the unasked question.

"What about Trent?" Ash noticed Trent had passed out as soon as Zyber lost and was banished. Jakero floated over to him and placed two fingers on Trent's neck.

"He's fine just unconscious. He won't remember anything about being possessed by Zyber and neither will those that lost to him."

"Okay so now that that's out of the way, maybe you can explain who you are and what is going on." Brock said.

"Very well but not here let's talk somewhere else." Jakero said as he began to leave the forest. The two humans and Pikachu looked confused. Jakero turned. "You wanna be here when he wakes up?"

"Good point." Ash said as he, Brock, and Pikachu followed their new mysterious friend.

* * *

A little later Ash, Brock, Pikachu and Jakero were sitting near the lake and Jakero was beginning to tell them everything about what's going on.

"Okay here's the story. In my world, the Spirit World, we spirits have lived in peace for many centuries. However, our peaceful existence was threatened when the dark spirits attacked our home. Many spirits were lost and many were injured. Our ruler the Grand Elder had managed to banish the dark spirits from our world but somehow they had escaped from the Dark Realm and now many of them have been spotted on your world as well as the Spirit World and many others." Jakero finished explaining.

"Whoa, so why were you sent to our world Jakero?" Ash asked him.

"The Grand Elder had assigned me and two of my friends to team up with our human counterparts." Ash looked confused at that which he noticed. "You see, your world as well as every other world out there is the counterpart of my world and so every human on your world and the other worlds has a spiritual counterpart like I am yours."

"Okay I think I understand now." Ash said. "So I'm guessing that's how you can use Pikachu and how that Zyber creep could use Trent's Sceptile, right?"

"Yes a spirit adapts to the human they are connected to, so all the Pokémon I have are the same as the ones you have or have owned at one point in time."

"Whoa!" The other three were in shock about everything Jakero had told them.

"So Ash will you help me fight against these dark spirits and help save the world?" Jakero asked him. Ash pondered this for a moment. "If you don't help me I will understand." Ash looked up at Jakero and smiled at him then held out his hand.

"Yeah I'll help you, partner!" Ash said happily. Jakero looked happy with his answer as he shook Ash's hand.

"Thank you Ash!"

"No problem, Jakero!" Ash said back to him but then had a question. "Uh by the way do you have a nickname I can call you? Cause calling you Jakero all the time is going to drive me crazy."

Jakero understood his new partner's concern. "Jake, my friends call me Jake." Jake said to him.

"Okay Jake!" Ash said as he smiled at his partner.

Brock then came up to both of them. "I may not have a spirit partner but I'll help you guys anyway I can." He told them. They looked satisfied with his offer.

"_I'll help out too no matter what!" _Pikachu said happily.

"Thanks, you two!" Jake thanked both of them. "Quick question." They looked to him. "Is there anyone else who could help us in this crisis?" He asked but soon regretted it after he saw the frowns on their faces. "I'm sorry I didn't…"

"No it's all right." Ash cut him off. "To answer your question. No there is no one else who can help us. Our other 'friends' abandoned us." He said as Jake noticed his voice drip with venom as he said friends.

"What happened exactly?" Jake asked wondering what these so-called friends of theirs did to them.

Brock stepped in and decided to explain. "Well it all started after Ash got back from his trip in Unova. The rest of our *spits* friends said he should give up on his dream of becoming a Pokémon master. They said a weak trainer can't become the greatest and said he trained his Pokémon lousily. After that Ash left and I stayed behind for awhile then ran to grab the rest of Ash's Pokémon."

Ash took over after that. "I had just arrived at Viridian Forest by the time Brock caught up and had called for my Pidgeot. I told her everything and she joined afterwards but not before telling her flock to make sure the others never entered the forest again and to tell the other inhabitants of the forest of it. After that we got tickets for a boat to Orre and never went back." Ash finished.

After hearing that Jake looked angry and sympathetic (Wait is that even possible?). "Those bastards! If you ask me Ash they are the weak ones for abandoning a friend!"

"Whoa calm down Jake. I've learned not to let their words get to me since I've been training everyday for the last year and I still have all my hatred towards them." Ash explained and then noticed not only anger in Jake's eyes but something else. "Is everything alright?"

Jake sighed. "If it means anything Ash I know just how you feel to be betrayed by someone you care about." That had the others surprised.

"You do?" Brock asked.

"Yes my brother betrayed not only me but betrayed the Spirit World to and it's my fault. He was angry because I didn't help him when he needed me the most. I blame myself everyday for it and felt maybe if I did do something maybe he wouldn't have turned against everyone." That had the others looking at him in sympathy.

"I'm sorry to hear that, Jake." Ash said to his partner but then thought something. "_Could who I saw in my dream last night be the same brother?" _

"Thank you, Ash." Jake said back to his partner. Brock decided to break the sad and dramatic atmosphere.

"Hey fellas, let's not let the past get us down." He started as the two looked at him. "Right now we should be focusing on the here and now like the Dark Spirits and the tournament."

"_Brock's right we have important stuff to focus on!" _Pikachu agreed with Brock.

"Right no matter what we can't let the past get to us only the future is what we're trying to preserve!" Ash said with determination.

"That's right the Dark Spirits better be prepared cause they don't know who they're messing with!" Jake said with equal determination.

"The Ultimate Team! We'll take any dark spirit down!" The two new partners exclaimed and they clasped hands.

* * *

**Alright that's the end of this chapter.**

**Looks like Ash has got a new partner and a new mission. In the next episode the group arrives in Phenac City and discovers another spirit that has been helping repair mechanical equipment. The biggest surprise is who he looks like. Next time: Nebuchadnezzar the Master Mechanic!**

**Also I have just made and posted my new Pokemon/Kingdom Hearts crossover but it's my version of the KH Series with Ash as Sora, Joey Wheeler as Donald Duck, Tristan Taylor as Goofy, Aaron as Riku, and Leaf as Kairi. The cast list is posted already so be sure to check it out.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: First off I don't own anything except the OCs mentioned. If I did own Pokémon they probably would have made something roughly close to this.**

**Secondly when it comes time for the tournament I am going to need OCs. I'll need physical descriptions, personality, Pokémon line up, and whatever else you feel is necessary. I probably won't put many of them so I apologize if I don't use yours. **

**Let's begin**

* * *

**Nebuchadnezzar the Master Mechanic!**

* * *

We see our quartet of friends on their way to Phenac Cityand continuing on their journey to Geo City. As they were walking Ash was writing something in a notebook closer viewing shows he is writing down what appear to be battle strategies and combos.

"So by combining Dragonbreath with Flamethrower I can cause twice as much damage with both of them combined then just on their own?" Ash asked Jake.

"Yes. Also if you have a Pokémon that can use Dig and you use an attack while underground with a number of tunnels you could attack from all directions." Jake explained. Ash wrote that down.

"These combinations will definitely help during both the tournament and against any dark spirits. How do come up these strategies Jake?" Ash asked his partner curiously.

"Before I came here I was a master strategist. I had helped the Spirit World's armies and many other warriors come up with winning strategies and attacks that would benefit them in their missions. Pokémon battles are no different as I have spent years coming up with combinations and techniques that would defeat even a champion." Jake finished explaining.

"Sounds like you were a valued member in the Spirit World." Brock said. Jake nodded. "Just out of curiosity Jake, you mentioned that every human has a counterpart spirit, right?"

"Yes."

"Well, what's my counterpart spirit like?" Brock asked.

Jake looked and thought about it for a moment. He knows who Brock's counterpart is and knew that they were the same in personality. "Your counterpart is pretty much the same as you are but his occupation in the Spirit World is different than yours."

"Really what does he do?" Brock asked. But before Jake could answer he suddenly noticed that they were already at Phenac City.

"I'll tell you when we get to the Center." Jake said as they started walking towards the Center. Ash had to have most of his Pokémon healed after their training session this morning.

As they walked in they were greeted by Nurse Joy. "Hello how may I help you?" And in 5…4…3…2…and cue Brock.

Brock immediately ran up to her and held her hands in his own. "Yes you can help me by healing my beating heart!" Suddenly as per usual Croagunk came out of his Pokeball and used Poison Jab on him. "Never mind I found the right cure." He immediately fell as Croagunk dragged him away.

Ash, Pikachu, and Jake all sweat dropped from watching that. You'd think after so many rejections he'd have taken the hint. "Hey Jake is Brock's counterpart the same as him in that same manner?" Ash asked.

Jake nodded to his partner's question and said. "Yes Ash, yes he is. But we're not here to talk about the similarities between Brock and his counterpart." He finished.

Ash suddenly remembered. "Oh yeah you're right." He walked up to the counter and handed Nurse Joy the Pokémon he had been training with and Pikachu. "Nurse Joy, can you please heal up my Pokémon for me?"

"Of course!" She responded, happily. She took Ash's Pokeballs and in like five seconds she had all of them healed. "Here you are." She said as she handed Ash his Pokeballs. Ash, Pikachu, and Jake were stunned that it took only a short amount of time for her to heal his Pokémon.

"That was…quick." Ash said. Jake and Pikachu nodded. "How did you…?" He began to ask. She cut him off however.

"It's quite strange actually." She started as Brock reappeared after recovering from Croagunk's treatment. "Lately all around the city many electrical devices and machinery have been improved and are progressing a lot faster than usual."

"Who exactly has been improving these machines?" Brock asked.

"Nobody knows. Nobody has actually seen who has been repairing these machines. It's almost as if they upgrade themselves." She said.

"_Somehow I doubt it's that." _Jake thought. "_I have a feeling I know what's happening."_

Later the quartet was at the cafeteria eating, well everyone except Jake that is.

"You sure you don't want anything, Jake?" Ash asked his partner. Jake just shook his head.

"No spirits don't need to eat." Jake told him. "Anyway about all that's been happening here I know who's been doing all this."

That got the others attention. "You do?!/_you do?!_" They all asked him. A lot of the other people in the cafeteria looked in their direction. The quartet turned to the other people in the cafeteria.

"I'd ease down on how you guys talk to me." They looked to their spirit friend. "No one other than you three and other spirit wielders can see me." Jake reminded them.

"Right." Ash said, sheepishly, as they all sat back down. "So who has been improving all of these machines in Phenac City, partner?"

"Remember when I mentioned Brock's spiritual counterpart having a job opposite to his?" They nodded. "Well his name is Nebuchadnezzar, but everyone calls him Neb, and he is a mechanic the greatest mechanic in the Spirit World."

"Whoa." Brock was amazed by his spirit counterpart's history. "So wait how could he have ended up here?"

"My guess his Spirit Stone ended up here and he has been wandering around looking for his human counterpart." Jake looked to Brock. "Looking for you, Brock."

"So where exactly do we find this guy?" Ash asked.

"Just use the Spirit Stone." Jake said. They looked at him confused. "The Spirit Stone has the ability to track other spirits be it good or bad spirits."

Ash looked amazed. "Whoa…It can do all of that?" He wondered as he pulled out his stone. He touched the center and suddenly a circular screen almost like the one on a GPS or a compass appeared. "Whoa!"

"That's incredible!" Brock said.

"_Yeah it is!" _Pikachu added.

"With this new Spirit locating device we'll be able to locate Neb and any Dark Spirits in the area." Ash looked at the screen and noticed three dots on it. The one closest to them represented Jake, and the other two representing Neb and possibly a Dark Spirit.

"Looks like he is at the warehouse at the edge of the city and I don't think he's the only spirit here." Ash said. They all looked at him.

"What do you mean, Ash?" Brock questioned.

"I mean that there is a Dark Spirit not too far from him." Brock, Jake, and Pikachu went wide-eyed. "And we know that if a Dark Spirit's around it is never good."

"Right let's go!" Jake said as they left their table and towards the warehouse.

* * *

At the warehouse we see a spirit with combed down brown hair, and pale skin. He was wearing a grey and blue mechanics uniform and work boots. There were tools around his belt. The biggest shock was that his eyes were squinted just like Brock's. This had to be Neb.

"Well I've been here for almost a week now and still there is no sign of my human counterpart." Neb said. "Maybe I'm looking in the wrong city or maybe the wrong region." He suddenly felt something glowing in his pocket. He reached in and pulled out another Spirit Stone only this one was grey. He looked and noticed two spirit signals. "Looks like there are Dark Spirits heading my way, I better get ready."

The quartet had just entered at the warehouse and started searching around for Neb.

"You sure this is where he is Ash?" Jake asked, wondering if his partner's guess on the location of the spirit mechanic.

"This is the location the Spirit Stone was telling me to go." Ash replied. He looked at the stone and noticed that the second spirit signal showed that Neb was close.

"Where is that signal at exactly?" Brock asked. Jake looked up and saw something.

"I know where!" The young spirit shouted. He pointed a hand at the ceiling and launched a blue orb at it knocking whoever was up there down. The person was revealed to be Neb. Jake suddenly looked guilty. "Oops I'm sorry about that Neb I thought you were somebody else."

Neb looked towards his young friend and the two humans and Pikachu. "It's alright, Jakero. I thought that you were a dark spirit." He then noticed Brock. The two approached each other and stared.

"So you're really Nebuchadnezzar, my spirit counterpart?" The Pokémon doctor in training asked.

"Yes and you are my human counterpart?" The spirit mechanic asked back. Brock nodded.

While they were staring at each other, Ash, Pikachu, and Jake were observing them both. "Other than the clothing, and hair style they do look very similar, don't you think?" Ash asked. The other two nodded.

"_It'll probably be a headache if they both go after women in the same idiotic manner."_ Pikachu said.

"Harsh but true." Jake finished. "But just one thing." They all turned to the spirit world strategist. "The spirit stone said that there was another spirit in the area but we didn't see anything."

"That's right! So then where is this other spirit at?" Neb questioned. Both Ash and Brock looked down at their spirit stones and noticed that the third spirit signal was getting closer to them. They all turned around and what they saw shocked them.

There was a young blue-haired man wearing a brown jacket over a grey muscle shirt, tan pants, and brown shoes. Next to him was a spirit but this one was a lot different than Zyber. For one thing this dark spirit had two heads and was half black half white.

"Equinox!" Jake shouted.

"Glad you know of me…" The first head spoke.

"Young Jakero for I am your executioner!" The second head finished.

"I am Casey Evans and I am here to battle you Ash Ketchum, and destroy your friend." Casey ended with a dark smirk.

"That's not happening!" Ash shouted. "I don't know what you want with Jake but you won't hurt him not while I'm around."

"Then let's begin." Casey said. "I choose you, Aerodactyl!" As he said that an Aerodactyl appeared.

"I will choose, Dragonair!" One of Equinox's heads shouted as the serpent like dragon Pokémon appeared.

"I choose, Rhyperior!" The second head shouted as the Drill Pokémon appeared on the field.

"Three against two how is this fair?!" Ash demanded.

"In Spirit battles anything goes." Jake said. Ash looked dumbfounded. "Anyway we have two spirits and two humans so I think we'll manage, Ash."

"Yeah I guess so." Ash looked to Brock and Neb. "Guys we could use the help you mind helping us?"

"I said I would help anyway I could and I will." Brock said as he joined Ash and Jake with Neb quickly following.

"All right let's take these creeps down." Neb said as they all prepared a Pokémon for this battle.

"Charizard, I choose you!" Ash shouted as his loyal fire type appeared and gave a mighty roar.

"Garchomp, let's battle!" Jake shouted as the Mach Pokémon appeared next to the Flame Pokémon.

"Steelix, let's go!" Brock called his loyal Iron Snake who gave a fierce roar.

"Go, Swampert!" Neb shouted as the Mud Fish Pokémon appeared alongside the others.

"I'll go first." Casey said. "Aerodactyl use Wing Attack on Charizard!" Aerodactyl charged at Charizard with its wings ready to strike Ash and the others were ready however.

"Charizard, use Dragon Rage!" Charizard launched Dragon rage directly at Aerodactyl however it may do them no good.

"Dragonair, use Ice Beam!" Dragonair appeared in front of Aerodactyl and launched the attack at the dragon rage which caused an explosion after the two attacks collided. The prehistoric Pokémon moved in and hit Charizard hard.

"Charizard you okay?" Ash asked in concern.

"_No worries, boss." _Charizard assured his master.

"Rhyperior use Horn Drill on Steelix!" Rhyperior moved in on Steelix but Swampert got in the way.

"Hydro Pump!" Neb shouted. Swampert launched Hydro Pump at the Drill Pokémon and almost immediately it turned to dust. Talk about one hit K.O., huh?

"I lost!" Equinox's second head shouted. "It can't be!"

"Forget you!" The first head said. "Dragonair use Twister!" He shouted as a Twister was created and launched directly both Charizard and Garchomp. Both Dragon like Pokémon were hit but it didn't do much against them as they were both still standing.

Casey and Equinox both looked shocked. "How are they still standing after that?" Casey asked. "I mean they should both at least feel a little bit of damage but…"

"Nothing happened." Equinox said.

"I trained both of them well so they have strong defenses over attacks like that." Ash explained. "Brock, Neb knock'em down!" Ash said to the new spirit team. They nodded.

"Steelix, use Dragonbreath on Aerodactyl!" Brock commanded. Steelix launched its Dragonbreath at the prehistoric Pokémon which caused it major pain.

"Swampert, use Hydro Cannon on Dragonair!" Neb commanded. Swampert launched the water equivalent to Frenzy Plant and Blast Burn which seemed to have nailed the dragon Pokémon on the tail but it didn't hit the ground like Aerodactyl but it did slow down a bit.

Ash and Jake got ready for their new combo attack. "Ready, partner?" Ash asked Jake.

"Ready." Jake said.

"Charizard use Flamethrower!"

"Garchomp use Dragonbreath!"

The two powerful Dragon like Pokémon launched their attacks. The two attacks were launched at their enemies as they created a Dragon-Fire Tornado. The two enemy Pokémon barely had time to react as they were hit with the combination attack.

When the smoke subsided the quintet noticed that Aerodactyl had fainted and the Dragonair had turned to sparkles.

Equinox was really angry. "You miserable little brats!" The first head shouted.

"We may have lost but we can still destroy you, Jakero!" The second head shouted as they charged at Jake who was ready.

"I don't think so, you two headed freak!" He shouted as he raised his hand. "By the power of the Council I banish you!" After finishing that the dark vortex opened and sucked Equinox in.

"I'm sorry master I have failed you!" The portal closed after that. Casey fainted after that.

"We won!" Ash cheered. The others cheered as well.

* * *

Later, the quintet was at the center getting Charizard and Steelix checked out. Nurse Joy handed them their Pokeballs. "There you go, boys. Both of them are 100%."

"Thanks Nurse Joy." Ash thanked her. The group then exited the center and were about to leave before they noticed someone missing.

"Where's Neb?" Brock asked. Jake turned around and saw where his friend was and sweatdropped.

"Found him." He said deadpan. They all looked and noticed the spirit mechanic swooning over Nurse Joy even though she couldn't see him and it's probably for the best she couldn't. The rest of the group sweatdropped.

"Oh brother another Brock it's everyone's nightmare." Ash said as Pikachu and Jake nodded. "Should we intervene or something?"

Jake shook his head. "No, someone will stop him." He said as he pointed and they noticed a Croagunk that most likely belonged to him and Neb got the exact same treatment Brock does when he does this. Croagunk then dragged the downed mechanic back to the group the others laughed nervously at that.

"Well should we move on to the next city gang?" Ash asked.

"Yeah let's move out!" Jake exclaimed as the others nodded and set off on their way.

* * *

Meanwhile in a place farther from the group a young man had just gone down as a dark spirit was banished. On the opposite side of the fainted young man were another young man, a spirit, and a young woman.

The young human male was well built and about a year older than Ash with spiky black hair and brown eyes. He was wearing a black leather jacket over a black skin tight shirt, blue jeans, and black boots.

The spirit was a well built young spirit male about the same age as him with combed down black hair and black eyes. He was wearing a silver jacket over a white t-shirt, grey pants, and silver boots.

The girl was about the same age as both of them. She had long black hair, and blue eyes. She was wearing a red tank top under a black vest, jeans, and pink shoes and socks.

The trio started to walk away from the scene. "So that's what? Like the fifth dark spirit this week?" The young man asked bored.

"Yes it is Aaron. But why do you not sound happy about this victory?" The spirit asked Aaron.

"It's just that I know I'm helping save the world and all but I thought these things would have been more of a challenge that's all Zartan." Aaron explained.

"Always the thrill seeker, huh Aaron?" The young woman giggled. Aaron smirked at her.

"Well that's one of the reasons you feel in love with me, isn't it?" He asked his girlfriend.

The girl smiled. "Maybe it is and maybe it isn't." She playfully teased.

The trio then stopped as they saw something glowing in Aaron's jacket pocket. He pulled out a silver spirit stone and noticed two spirit signals close together. "More dark spirits?" Aaron wondered.

"It could be." Zartan said. "Or it could be Jakero or Hikaru! Let's go find out!" And with that the young spirit started flying away with Aaron and the young woman trying to catch up to him.

"Zartan wait up, you jerk!" Aaron called out and then began to wonder something. "_Zartan once told me that this Jakero is his best friend. So could his human counterpart possibly be Ash?_" He thought as he and his girlfriend kept trying to catch up to Zartan. "_Well I'll find out once we get there won't I?"_

* * *

**And that ends this chapter. So now Brock has a spirit partner of his own and there is another spirit wielder in town as well. Next chapter the two groups meet up and Ash and Jake are surprised to see this new spirit team. Why? Find out next time. Friends Reunite: The 12 Person Battle Royale!**

**Sorry this chapter took so long everyone but I've kind of been busy with school so I won't be able to update often so sorry if updates are late.**

**Anyway read, review, and if you have ideas send them.**

**Author's Note**

**Here's the thing because I've been more worried about school at the moment that I hit a bump and don't know how to start the chapter or how the battle will go. I know the people I will have Ash, Jake, Brock, Neb, Aaron and Zartan face but I have to ask should I have the battle be all twelve trainers battle at once or have the respected partners battle one opponent?**

**I will set up a poll and have you decide or you can decide in a review. Once I figure that out I will begin the next chapter.**

**Also don't forget when the time comes I'll need OC's for the tournament.**

**Thank you!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry this chapter has taken a long time to come everyone but I was busy with school but now I am done and I have all the time I need to work on this and my new Pokémon/Yugioh story. Also for my Kingdom Hearts story I need an idea of who to use for Cinderella so please hit me with some ideas.**

* * *

**Friends Reunite: the Twelve Person Battle Part. 1**

* * *

After the battle against Casey and Equinox the group arrived at a small little town and was currently relaxing while everyone, except Neb, was enjoying ice cream. Ash and Pikachu looked towards their spirit partner and both were surprised he was eating something.

Jake noticed their gaze. "What?"

"I thought you said spirits don't need to eat. What's up with this?" Ash said as he gestured towards Jake's ice cream cone.

"It's my exception to the rule." He started. "Every spirit has an exception for me its ice cream." He finished while also finishing his ice cream.

'And yet it surprises me how thin he is.' Ash thought.

"Shouldn't you two be more worried about the mission instead of worrying about this?" Neb asked them both. Jake and Ash looked at each other before turning back to him.

"Look who's talking." Jake said.

"Yeah at least we don't hit on everything in a skirt unlike you two." Ash said as the breeder and engineer looked down in shock. "We know the mission is important but we also need to look for Jake's friends the ones who were sent on this mission."

"_That's right." _Pikachu agreed.

"Hurry up were gonna miss it!" A kid excitedly said as he and his friends ran to the town square.

"This battle going to be intense!" Another kid said. "You said this guy challenged Neku?"

"Yeah and he says he's going to break Neku's winning streak. Come on!" The first kid shouted as they ran to the town square.

The group looked interested by this and followed behind. They saw that the whole town was at the square and saw two people in the battle arena. One was a 24 year old man with short red hair and green eyes. He was wearing a dark blue shirt, black pants, and white tennis shoes. The other person was someone that Ash seemed surprised to see. On the opposite side was Aaron with Zartan right beside him.

"I can't believe it." Ash and Jake said at the same time.

"This will be a one-on-one Pokémon battle between Neku Yagami and Aaron Hall of Phenac City!" The ref announced. "The battle is over when either Pokémon is defeated. Begin!"

"You're going down punk!" Neku said. "Hairyama let's go!" The Arm Thrust Pokémon appeared on his side of the field.

"I ain't the one going down!" Aaron shouted. "Drago rise!" As he said this a Dragonite appeared on his part of the field only his seemed different then other Dragonite. For one thing his was more muscular than most Dragonites. "Since seniority rules, you can attack first."

Neku smirked at that. "You'll regret that punk. Hairyama use Focus Blast!" Hairyama charged up a blue ball and threw it at Dragonite.

"Dodge and use Dragon Rage!" Aaron shouted. Dragonite flew up into in the air at high speed and then launched a very powerful Dragon Rage that took Hairyama down in one hit. Everyone, even the group was shocked that this guy just took Neku down in one hit.

The ref finally snapped out of his shock. "Hairyama is unable to battle, Dragonite wins! The winner of the battle is Aaron Hall!" The crowd started cheering as Aaron was congratulating his Dragonite while Neku was looking at him angrily.

"Things ain't over between you and me, punk!" He growled. Later Aaron and Zartan had met up with his girlfriend who gave him a congratulatory kiss.

"Congrats, baby." She smiled at him.

"Thanks, Ariel."

"Aaron!" Ash called out. Aaron turned around and saw Ash, Jake, Pikachu, Brock, and Neb coming towards them. Aaron couldn't believe his eyes.

"No way!" He said excitedly as he ran up to the group with Zartan following him. "Ash, is it really you bro?" He asked still in disbelief.

"Believe it buddy it's me!" Ash said as he was suddenly embraced by Aaron.

"Dude, it's been too long." Aaron said as he continued to hug Ash who was having trouble breathing.

"Uh Aaron I'd let go of him if I were you." Zartan advised. Aaron did.

"Sorry it's just we haven't seen each other in years." Ash seemed to understand him.

"No worries I missed you too." Aaron smiled hearing that. "By the way these are my friends." Ash said as he gestured to each of his friends. "This is Brock, his spirit partner Neb, my Pokémon partner Pikachu, and my spirit partner Jakero Everheart but you can call him Jake for short. Guys this is Aaron Hall he was one of my best friends growing up."

"Nice meeting you all." Aaron said. "Jake is it?" Jake nodded to it. "Zartan has mentioned a lot of things about you."

Jake's eyes widened after hearing that. "Zartan?" Suddenly Jake was tackled by someone and that someone was Zartan. "Zartan!"

"Jake!" Zartan picked his friend off the ground and then the two bro-hugged.

Ash walked over to Aaron. "That's your spirit partner?"

"Yep that's Zartan." Aaron started. "He says he's a spirit world warrior and Jake's best friend. Kind of like us." The two looked to each other and grinned at each other. Ariel then walked over to the boys causing both Brock and Neb's eyes to widen but they were knocked out by their respective Croagunk before they could make a move.

"So Aaron, aren't you going to introduce me to your friend?" She asked. Aaron nearly forgot about her and turned to her with a nervous grin.

"Right, sorry about that, babe." He said and then cleared his throat. "Ariel this is Ash Ketchum, my childhood best friend and Ash this is Ariel Masters, my girlfriend." The two shook hands.

"Nice to meet, Ash." Ariel said, politely.

"Nice meeting you, too." Ash said then looked to Aaron. "Girlfriend, huh? What makes her different from any other girl?" Aaron knew what he meant.

"She never broke into my room and watched me while I slept." The group later stopped by a café and Ash explained to Aaron, Ariel, and Zartan why they were in Orre, needless to say Aaron seemed pissed off. "What?!" He shouted. "They just up and betrayed you like that!"

"Yeah and for doing so they can burn in Hell for all I care." Ash said bitterly. Aaron still looked angry.

"Oh I guarantee you they'll regret it. Just point me in the right direction and their asses are as good as kicked!" Zartan put his hand on Aaron's shoulder.

"Calm yourself, Aaron." He spoke calmly. "Don't let your anger consume you." Aaron took a deep breath.

"Thanks, buddy." He said to his partner.

"But, enough about the horrible things in my life, Aaron. What have you been up to?" Ash asked. Aaron seemed eager to tell him.

"Well after my folks and I moved here nine years back I heard about the league here and decided to compete and let me tell you it was not easy. The gyms here are a lot harder than the ones in Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, or Unova but hey I enjoyed each of them." His friends laughed a little at that. "I finally made it to the league where I made some good friends and fierce rivals."

"Did you win?" Brock asked.

"I kind of tripped at the finish line." Aaron said, sheepishly. "The guy I battled was tough and he totally demolished me. But I still made the top 4." He finished. The others looked interested.

"Top 4, huh?" Ash started. "That's awesome! So what are you up to now?"

"Besides helping Z here take down these Dark Spirits I'm heading to Geo City to compete in the tournament." He answered. Ash seemed surprised.

"You're competing in the tournament too?" Ash questioned.

Aaron nodded. "Yeah so I guess that means we're going to be rivals, eh?"

"I guess so. Hey since we're all heading to the same place and we have a job to do of stopping the Dark Spirits, why don't we travel together?" Ash suggested. Aaron, Ariel, and Zartan looked at each other.

"Sure, why not?" Aaron started while the other two nodded. "After all we did say we'd all travel together one day, right?"

"Yeah that's right all though one member of our group isn't here right now." Ash said and Aaron nodded knowing who he meant.

"Who knows? Maybe we'll run into her at some point." Aaron said. Ash smiled at that. The group left the café unknown to them that three individuals were listening to their conversation and suddenly three spirits appeared next them. This gang of six left and followed the group.

The group was near the edge of the city when Ariel had to ask a question. "I almost forgot to ask. But who was the person you two were talking about?"

"A friend of ours from when we were younger." Ash answered. "I didn't get to see her off on her journey because I had over slept that day." He finished feeling slightly embarrassed. Suddenly the same three figures from before appeared in front of them. Ash and Brock knew them all too well.

"Aw if it isn't two of the trainers we despise the most and new friends. We challenge you three to a battle." The first one, a short brunette, said as he gestured to Ash, Aaron and Brock. "Let's see how you handle the Invincible Pokémon Brothers!" He finished as he and his brothers struck various poses. The group looked annoyed by the arrival of these guys.

"Who the hell are these clowns?" Aaron asked as he sweatdropped. The three looked annoyed by his remark.

"They're a pack of losers who don't like fighting fair." Ash answered his friend then turned to said losers. "Tell you what if you left us alone you guys can go and fight Misty, since she's not exactly one of my favorite people."

"Well if she's not your…Wait we have orders to battle you and destroy the spirit known as Jakero!" The taller one said. The group knew where this was going and they were right when they saw the same spirits from before appear next to the brothers. Jake, Zartan and Neb knew who these three were.

"Axel!" Jake shouted as he pointed to the red headed spirit next to Kim.

"Crash!" Zartan shouted towards the silver haired spirit next to Kai.

"Saber!" Neb shouted towards the dark brunette haired spirit next to Kail.

"That's right." Axel said, smirking. "So what's going to be Jakero, you going to fight us or run away?"

The three spirit wielders and their partners looked at each other then nodded. "Okay, we'll battle you." Ash said. The evil six smirked. "But we battle one spirit team at a time and if any of you try to help your brother you all instantly lose, understood?"

"Very well." Kim reluctantly agreed. "But the battles will go like this Axel and I battle against you, and your friends will battle against my brothers, sound fair?"

"Yeah sounds fair." Ash said. "Now let's…" He was cut off as Aaron stood in front of him. "Aaron what are you doing?"

"I'll battle against one of them first." Ash looked surprised. "So skinny you feel like battling me and Zartan?" He asked as he pointed to Kail and Saber, both of whom looked annoyed by what he called them.

"Yeah I'll battle you!" Kail said. Kail and Saber were on one side of the battle arena in the square while Aaron and Zartan were on the other side. The other's watched from the sidelines. "Each of us will use one Pokémon, got it?"

"Yeah I got it." Aaron said than looked to Zartan. "You ready Z?"

"Yes I am!" Zartan said.

"Let's begin!" Kail shouted as he and Saber both called out a Hitmonlee.

"Don't tell me they're still battling with the same Pokémon." Ash said from the sidelines.

"If that's the best you can do!" Aaron said. "Braviary, I choose you!" As he said that the Valiant Pokémon appeared on his side.

"I choose you, Infernape!" Zartan shouted and then Flame Pokémon appeared next to Braviary.

"Let's begin!" Kail shouted. "Hitmonlee use High Jump Kick on Infernape!" Hitmonlee jumped into the air and stretched its leg out at Infernape.

"Infernape use Fire Punch!" Zartan shouted. Infernape's fist turned into fire and then punched forward at Hitmonlee.

Saber smirked. "Hitmonlee, Rolling Kick!" His Hitmonlee ran straight at Infernape and aimed at its legs but Aaron was one step ahead of him.

"Braviary intercept with Aerial Ace!" Braviary picked up speed and struck the Hitmonlee which knocked into the other one.

"Both of you get up and use Stone Edge!" Both Kail and Saber shouted. The two Kicking Pokémon launched sharp rock at their opponents.

"Infernape use Focus Punch!" Zartan ordered. Infernape focused its energy and knocked down the stones. "Finish it up, Aaron!" He told his partner.

"Gladly, Braviary use Sky Drop!" Braviary grabbed both Hitmonlee in its talons and then flew them up high. "Now drop'em!" Braviary acknowledged his master's orders and dropped the two fighting types who hit the ground hard. Kail's was unconscious while Saber's was turned to sparkles.

"We lost!" Both sank down to their knees in defeat.

"All right, Aaron!" Ash and Ariel cheered from the sidelines.

"Way to go, Zartan!" Jake also cheered from the sidelines.

"Good job, Braviary." Aaron praised the Valiant Pokémon.

"Well done, Infernape." Zartan praised the Flame Pokémon.

"All right I'm next!" Kai shouted as he and Crash took his brother's spot.

"And I'll be your opponent." Brock said as he and Neb took Aaron's spot.

The two trainers and spirits stood each other down. These next few battles were going to be intense.

* * *

**Okay so that ends this chapter. So the gang faces off against the Invincible Los…I mean Pokémon Brothers and Aaron and Zartan have defeated Kail and Saber. Next Chapter: Brock and Neb vs. Kai and Crash, who will win?**

**Also to Mach68 you don't have to worry I already have a love interest for Brock, but I shall reveal that at the end of the story.**

**Also I feel I should clear something up from the last chapter. When I was describing Equinox I mean the clothing the heads were wearing was black and white. If what it sounded like offended anyone I do apologize. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay here's the next chapter. In this the battle continues and now it's Brock and Neb's turn.**

**The Battle Continues**

* * *

Last time Ash and his group met up with Ash's childhood pal, Aaron Hall, his girlfriend Ariel Masters and his partner Zartan. Shortly when they were ready to leave for the next town they were intercepted by the Invincible Moron Brothers and their Dark Spirits and were challenged to a battle. Aaron and Zartan battled Kail and Saber and emerged victorious. Now Brock and Neb square off against Kai and Crash. Let's watch and see how this plays out.

"Hitmontop, I choose you!" Kai and Crash both called out.

"Figures he's still using that one." Brock said. "Crobat, let's go!" The Bat Pokémon appeared before his master.

"Fortress, I choose you!" Neb called as the Bagworm Pokémon appeared in front of him. The group was a little surprised with his choice.

"Why is he using that?" Ariel wondered. "Aren't steel and bug types like Fortress weak against fighting types?"

"They are. But he just sends it out like that?" Zartan said, incredulously.

"Maybe he has some strategy behind it." Jake reasoned.

"Let's hope cause if they lose this battle Neb's gone." Ash said worriedly.

"Hitmontop, Rolling Kick!" Kai and Crash called as their Hitmontops started spinning towards Fortress, but Neb seemed ready.

"Fortress use Spikes!" He called as Fortress spun around and spikes appeared around the field and made it difficult for the Hitmontop to finish their attack as they started getting hurt from the spikes. "Now use Zap Cannon!" Fortress launched an electric blast at the two Fighting types which hit and caused some serious paralysis.

"Oh no!" Kai and Crash shouted.

"Oh yes!" Neb said. "This ends now! All yours Brock." He told his partner.

"Thank you. Crobat use Aerial Ace!" Crobat performed it and just like that both Hitmontop were finished.

"All right Brock and Neb!" The group cheered.

"All right Ash it looks like you're last." Aaron told his best friend. Ash nodded then turned to Jake.

"Ready, Jake?"

Jake nodded. "Always." The two entered the arena and faced down Kim and Axel.

"Hope you are ready to lose both this battle and your friend, Ketchum." Kim taunted as he and Axel each released a Hitmonchan.

"Sorry but you aren't winning this battle and you're not taking Jake from me either." Ash said and Jake looked at his partner and friend as he processed the words he said.

"_He doesn't want to lose me?" _Jake thought "_I wish I could tell him how that might happen."_

"Torterra, I choose you!" Ash called out as the Continent Pokémon appeared in front of him.

"Venusaur, go!" Jake called out as the Seed Pokémon appeared beside Torterra.

"Hitmonchan use Fire Punch on Venusaur!" Both Punching Pokémon aimed at Venusaur and nailed it right on the face but it didn't seem affected which surprised everyone, with the exception of Ash and Jake. "But how?"

"During all of my training sessions before and after I met Jake I've been finding ways to boost my Pokémon's power and defenses that way we'll be ready for anything." Ash said. "Torterra use Earthquake!" The Continent Pokémon smashed down on the ground and caused the two fighting types to get shook up.

"Venusaur use Bullet Seed!" Jake called out and Venusaur fired many rapid fire seeds from its mouth and aimed them straight at the two Fighting types.

"Use Protect!" Kim and Axel called and the protective barrier appeared around them deflecting the seeds away from them.

"Well their goes that strategy." Kim taunted.

"It was a good try but that combo was a complete fail." Axel taunted them as well.

"Combo move I don't recall…hey Jake was that our strategy?" Ash asked as if playing dumb.

"No I don't recall that being part of our plan." Jake said as he looked like he was thinking.

"Wait so that Earthquake and Bullet Seed combo wasn't you're plan?" Kim asked.

"Nope that was a distraction to divert your attention from our really plan." Ash said as he pointed upwards. Everyone looked up and noticed the sun seemed brighter than usual and most of them knew what that implied.

"Sunny Day." Aaron figured it out.

"Exactly." Jake said. "Before the battle started Ash and I were formulating a strategy to win against you and so we had Venusaur cast Sunny Day before the battle started so we could launch a very strong double attack."

"Solar Beam, now!" Both Grass types charged up the energy from the sun and soon got ready to fire it. "Fire now!" Ash and Jake shouted. Both of them launched their respective Solar Beam attacks that then mixed together and not only nailed both Hitmonchan but also knocked Kim and Axel off their side of the field. When the smoke cleared it was clear that Ash and Jake had won.

"We did it!" The two cheered as they high fived each other. Over on the other side Axel was slowly getting up when he noticed something. He was…fading!

"No no this can't be happening!" The two groups looked over at him and noticed how he was freaking out. His brothers rushed over to him.

"Axel!" Crash cried out.

"Don't leave us, brother!" Saber shouted.

"What's happening to him?" Ariel asked.

"His Spirit Stone must have been destroyed and if that happens then we spirits are gone forever." Jake said. Ash looked at the scene than at his own stone.

"_So if I lost this then it would be good by Jake." _He thought as the image of his friend being gone forever entered his mind. Axel disappeared and all that could be heard were the last of his screams. Saber and Crash crumpled to their knees. Their little brother was gone and it was all **HIS** fault!

They looked at Jake and Ash angrily. "It's your fault! Out brother is dead because of you!"

"Forget the master's orders, Saber. We shall destroy him no matter what!" The two charged up different dark energy attacks and launched them at Jake and Ash.

"Aura Sphere!" Jake shouted as he launched an Aura Sphere at the oncoming attacks and then he banished them both. "Before I banish you I have one question. Who is your master?"

"He knows you quite well." Crash said.

"Yes all he said was he wants revenge on his dear brother." Saber said. Jake's eyes widened when he heard that part. Then the portal closed and the three Pokémon brothers fainted.

"It can't be!" Jake said as he still had that nervous look in his eyes. Ash looked at his partner.

"Jake what did he mean by that?"

"The one causing this is my brother Rygor." Jake answered. "And like I told you it was my fault it all happened. I originally did not want to place a human in a dangerous situation like this and now I see I should have listened to myself."

"Hey hold on a second." Ash said as Jake looked at him. "I agreed to help you in the first place so any problem you have I'll be there to help you with. We're friends Jake and we always will be." Jake looked grateful.

He chuckled. "I guess I can't get rid of you that easy, huh? Well you're right we're in this together forever." He said. "_I wish it could be forever though."_

* * *

The group had decided to stay at the Pokémon center for the night and then leave in the morning. Ash was currently writing something in his notebook.

"During my battle against Kim and Axel today I have learned quite a few things today. One is that the name of the mastermind behind it all, Rygor, Jake's brother. The second thing is another fact about the Spirit Stones, not only are they a Spirit's key into this world and a radar for locating other spirits, it is also the spirits mean of staying in this realm. I must learn to keep it with me at all times so I never lose Jake. Even though I've only known him for about a week now I cannot imagine my life without him there." Ash then placed his notebook back in his bag and then went to sleep. After he went to sleep, Jake pulled out his notebook and read what he wrote. What he read made him tear up a bit.

"_I'm afraid at some point you may have to figure that out, Ash, cause I won't be around forever."_ The young strategist thought and then slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**Okay that ends this chapter. The Invincible Dweeb Brothers are beaten and Jake apparently has something on his mind he's not telling Ash. Next chapter the group runs into Jake's brother and his partner. Next time: Enter New Rivals, Ash and Jake versus Jason and Rygor.**


End file.
